The Starkiller Chronicles
by Laurie201
Summary: The Jedi who survived Order 66 are being hunted down and when the last Jedi Knight, Nitro Starkiller is slain by the Emperor himself, Nitro's long lost son must choose a destiny in the dark side or the light in order to save the galaxy and end the galactic civil war.
1. Prologue

**== The Starkiller Chronicles ==**

 **...A star Wars Story...**

Hey guys, I've finally got around to making a Star Wars story! Sorry this is a bit short, I tend to make my prologues quite short so look forward to longer chapters. I've not written anything in a while so please comment any ideas for future chapters, Thanks :D

 **Prologue**

The Galactic Republic has fallen to The Empire following the execution of Order 66, Order 66 was to seek and kill all the Jedi as they could be the only people to stop the sinister Empire. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic for

over a thousand generations but after Order 66 the Jedi were betrayed and murdered by people they thought they could trust but not all Jedi were on Coruscant for order 66, one of the remaining Jedi who survived Order 66 was a young Jedi named Nitro Starkiller.

The Empire soon found out about the remaining Jedi so and decided to create a group of inquisitors who got they're orders directly from Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire. They're goal was to destroy the remaining Jedi who survived Order 66.

After years of work hunting down the remaining Jedi, The Empire finally succeeded after assassinating the finale Jedi…or so they thought, Emperor Palpatine dismissed the inquisitors for the last time believing there was no more Jedi but there was, Nitro Starkiller.

Starkiller lived on as a hero, going around the galaxy and secretly helping planets who were under the command of The Empire, He always said he would get revenge on The Empire for everything they've done and he did, after years of training, he challenged the Emperor himself to a duel, The Emperor hadn't seen much action after the killing of the remaining Jedi and accepted immediately.

The Battle went on for a while and The Emperor was pleased to have a proper challenge for once but the battle eventually ended with the death of the last Jedi in the galaxy, Nitro Starkiller.

Unknown to The Empire, there was another hope for the Galaxy…


	2. Chapter 1

**== The Starkiller Chronicles ==**

 **…A Star Wars Story...**

Hey guys, this chapter took me a while to write but it's finally here. I felt like this chapter was very important because this is the first look at the main characters so I wrote it as fast as I could. Well, Enjoy the story!

Please comment any suggestions for future chapters in the comments below, Thanks :D

 **Chapter 1**

Dantooine is a planet just on the border of the outer rim and was a big member of the Republic, unfortunately most of the planets (Including Dantooine) who still supported the Republic before it fell were enslaved by The Empire. On Dantooine, citizens had to pay twice as much taxes as normal to pay for The Empire's new military, if citizens failed to pay these taxes by the end of the month, The Empire would send a squad of flame troopers to destroy they're house. Most citizens of Dantooine were just able to pay the required taxes but one family weren't doing so well.

Dave and his adopted son, Astro are one of the last wood cutters. In the past, there were millions of wood cutters on Dantooine but after only a couple of years, Dantooine's trees became very rare. Soon, Astro and Dave become one of the last wood cutters and had to walk hundreds of miles just to get to a small group of trees.

 **Astro's POV**

"Astro, it's time to go to work!" shouted Dave

"Dad, can't you go on for just ONE day without me?!" I asked, honestly getting mad. All I want is just a small one day holiday, is that too much to ask!?

"You just don't understand, Astro. Since The Empire invaded we've had to pay a bunch of money just to keep our house, so get over here, we need to work!"

I don't even know why I even bother do this stupid work, I don't even know anyone who's house has been destroyed. Personally, I think The Empire is just a big stupid lie that parents tell their children so they'll go and work. Oh well, I guess I better work or this so called Empire will get me.

 **Narrator**

Astro and Dave ran out the front door of their house and grabbed their axes from the floor. After hours of walking in the same direction Astro spotted a small group of untouched trees. Astro and Dave got their axes at the ready and ran towards the trees. Astro decided to cut down the biggest tree out of the small group which was at the far right of the group well, Dave decided to cut down all the small trees closed to the middle.

 **Dave's POV**

As I'm cutting down a tree I swear I'm hearing something moving around in above the trees but I soon realise it's probably just an animal but then I heard a sound I hadn't heard since The Empire invaded. A Lightsaber, but no ordinary Lightsaber. A very evil Lightsaber, definitely not a Sith Lightsaber but…A Dark Jedi.

After the rule Darth Bane, there was the rule of two. This meant there could only be two Sith at one time but The Empire wanted more so they created the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi were basically Sith but less powerful and their Lightsabers were made differently which gives them a different tone upon activation. And how do I know this? Well, that I cannot tell you...

But enough story time. This could be very bad…what could a Dark Jedi be doing here!? Oh no….Astro!

"ASTRO! You're in danger GET OVER HERE! QUICKLY!"

 **Astro's POV**

"ASTRO! You're in danger GET OVER HERE! QUICKLY!"

Oh great, let me guess, I'm in danger because I'm not cutting down the trees properly and now I'm going to die to The Empire. You know what, I'm done. I'm so done with this stupid Empire story. I'm not falling for it this time and so, I'm going to ignore it.

"ASTRO!"

Can't he just give up, I'm not falling for it. Argh, I have a soar head now. I think I've been in the sun too long, I'm going to take a brea- wait…what's that noise. I don't like this…I feel like I'm being watched…

"DAD, I DON'T FEEL SO WELL, can we go home!?" I asked

"DAD!?"

Ok, I do not like this…there's definitely something here.

 **Narrator**

Astro's head only got worse and he decided to go back home. Suddenly a tall man wearing black robes dropped down from the trees. He stood on front of Astro with a Lightsaber. The man activated his Lightsaber in his right hand, revealing a blood-red beam. He put his left hand out and looked at Astro.

 **Astro's POV**

Argh, my head hurts so much. Wait…that man's holding a Lightsaber, But I thought that was a myth, I thought that was just a dumb story, this changes everything! If The Empire exists then...argh…my head, I think this man is doing something to my head, this headache is unbearable!

 **Narrator**

Astro's headache escalated drastically until it was so unbearable. Astro fainted…


	3. Chapter 2

**== The Starkiller Chronicles ==**

 **...A Star Wars Story…**

Hey guys, this will be the last chapter for today but stay tuned as I have already started on chapter 3, it should be out next week. I also made this chapter very quickly so I apologize in advance for any small mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Narrator**

Astro has awoken after 4 days asleep. He appears to be on a space ship of some kind, the ship isn't too big and isn't going very fast.

 **Astro's POV**

"Hello?! Where am I?" I asked

"You're on an imperial shuttle, kid." Said a tall man

"Wait, you're the one who captured me!" I asked

"Indeed. Anyway, you're now under the command of The Empire now. My masters told me the force was strong on Dantooine and we believe you are the cause." Explained the tall man

"What have you done with my dad!?" I said, eager to find out if something had happened.

"Oh…well he's dead, and your house…let's just say our flame troopers dealt with that." Said the tall man

"Are you saying you destroyed my house and killed my dad!?" I said, now furious.

"Yes. But that's not the point, the Emperor is looking for force sensitive beings to serve the Empire as a Dark Jedi, like me." He said

I honestly don't know what to say, I mean this guy is part of the Empire and he just happens to capture me. I mean, what am I supposed to do now?!

"To put it simply, your destiny is to become a Dark Jedi and serve the Empire." He said

"So first, you give me a headache, then you kill my dad, then, destroy my house AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST JOIN YOU!?" I asked

"You just don't understand do you? It's join us or die!" He says, now putting his hand on his Lightsaber witch was currently attached to his belt.

I just don't know what to say, I would join but the Empire just killed my adoption father and destroyed my house so I'm not really sure what to do, I guess I have no choice. If I say no, I die.

"Well!?" He said

"I...I gue-"

 **Narrator**

BANG! The sides of the ship were suddenly ripped apart 8 Rebel troops ran in through the holes in the wall followed by two Jedi.

"Jedi!? How is this possible, you all died in Order 66!" Said the Dark Jedi

"Not all of us. Before the famous Jedi Knight, Nitro Starkiller was killed by your stupid Empire he trained a whole new breed of Jedi!" Exclaimed the youngest Jedi of the two.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I will tell the Empire of this and you will be dead within days!" Screamed the dark Jedi.

"Unfortunately for you, that won't be happening, you're going to prison. Take him away!" ordered the other Jedi

Two Rebel troops stepped forward and proceeded to handcuff the Dark Jedi.

"You fools!" Said the Dark Jedi

The Dark Jedi closed his eyes and broke free from the handcuffs in a matter of seconds, he then activated his blood-red sabre and sliced the two rebels beside him. The two Jedi then grabbed their Lightsabers from their belts and activated them by pressing the small button on the side. These Lightsabers were different from the previously known Dark Jedi's red sabre. The youngest Jedi had a light green sabre well the other had a dark blue sabre. The Dark Jedi stood no chance against the two Jedi, the Jedi decided to spare the Dark Jedi but sliced his sabre in half and ordered his arrest.

 **Astro's POV**

"What will happen to me now?" I asked the Jedi

"The force is strong with you. Of course, this is your own decision but I think it is your destiny to come with me and train to become a Jedi but if you want to go back home to Dantooine, I'd be willing to drop you off there." Said the tall Jedi

"No, there's nothing for me there anymore. I want to go with you to train as a Jedi." I said

 **Narrator**

Astro and the two Jedi walked into the ship by walking through the whole in the wall while the rebel troops placed what looks to be a metal bomb of some sort.

"GET INTO THE SHIP, QUICKLY!" shouted one of the rebel troops who had just taken his hands off the bomb.

Everyone including the two Jedi and Astro started running into the ship and moments later the ship sped forward and everyone looked out to experience the small imperial ship get blown in to a million pieces.

* * *

Please PM me any ideas for future chapters as I check it regularly or write a review down below, thanks :D


	4. Chapter 3

**== The Starkiller Chronicles ==**

 **...A Star Wars Story…**

Hey guys, so I know I said Chapter 3 would be out next week but I had some spare time today and was able to finish it off. In this chapter I used some names from the expanded universe so if you've read any of the books, you might recolonize some names. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Astro's POV**

"Well, we're here. Welcome to Geonosis, we've established a secret base here with the Rebel Alliance. I am Jedi Knight Adi Gallia and this is my apprentice, Quinlan Vos." Said Adi Gallia pointing to the younger Jedi.

"So what is the Rebel Alliance and what's the difference between the Empire and the Jedi?" I said, finally deciding to ask my main questions although I had many others such as… what's a Dark Jedi? Or what's bad about the Empire? So many questions…

"The Rebel Alliance believes the Empire are, to put it simply; evil. The Rebels themselves are basically just people who are rebelling against the empire! With the support of wealthy planets, the Rebelion has grown drastically and may actually have a chance of stopping the Empire one day." Said Adi Gallia

Well, this Rebellion is pretty awesome, just looking up I see loads of small red and white colored ships, each with one pilot inside.

"Ah, well those ships are called X-Wings!" Said Quinlan Vos

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking of that?!" I said, honestly getting a bit freaked out by all this stuff.

"I used to force and manipulated it so I could see what you were thinking for a minute or two." Explained Quinlan Vos

"So where can I learn this 'Force'?" I asked, honestly just wanting to mind-control some people.

"Geonosis was once a Jedi planet before the Separatists came and when the Jedi were here, they build a grand Jedi temple. That is where you shall begin your training!" said Adi Gallia

"What are 'Separatists'!?" I asked, feeling like I'd heard about them somewhere before.

"Separatists were the enemies of the old Republic and the Jedi at one point but after the Separatists were defeated the Empire rose up, it was the beginning of the end for all Jedi." Answered Adi Gallia

So basically, Sepratists were evil then they had a battle with the Jedi then turned into the Empire…

"Almost, the Sepratists actually got defeated then the Empire was created, the Sepratists and the Empire are actually two different things!" Said Quinlan Vos

"Argh, can you stop reading my mind!?" I asked getting fed up of this annoying Jedi reading my mind.

"Quinlan Vos, leave him alone" Said

"Fine." Quinlan Vos replied in a sarcastic type of voice.

"I'm Astro by the way." I said, realizing I hadn't actually introduced myself yet.

"Well, Astro from now own you will call me "Master" as that is what a Jedi calls another Jedi who is a higher rank than themselves." Said Adi Gallia

I don't really want to call him Master but I guess if want to become a Jedi, it's the only way.

 **Narrator**

Astro and the two Jedi walked over to the Jedi temple. The Jedi temple looked like a very old structure as it had some holes in the wall and vines everywhere. The door was very strange as it was a mixture of stone and wood. Adi Gallia put his hand out on front of the door and in a matter of seconds, the door opened up on front of him. Astro was expecting a couple of rooms where Jedi would learn different skills, but this was much different. It was more of a luxury hotel lobby with small children learning to push over cups using the force. At the far end of the room was a stone alter with a rather big book on it.

"Astro, to become a Jedi you must first sign a Jedi code. After signing your name on the book's last page, you cannot break any of the rules within the Jedi code. Astro walked up to the alter and opened the book. On each page there was a new small sentence. Astro read it aloud in a quiet voice.

 **Astro's POV**

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Wow, that was short for such a big book and I think I kind of understand what the Jedi are all about. Let me just sign my name here….and there we go. "You are now a member of the Jedi Order" Read Astro.

"So, I signed my name, when does training begin?" I asked

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning. You have a lot to learn if you are to pass the infinite trials." Said Adi Gallia

"The infinite trials!? That sounds hard!" I said

"It's not that hard but it does start to get a little hard at the end." Said Quinlan Vos who was sitting bored in the corner the whole time.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" I said well I walked out of the Jedi temple.

* * *

Please PM me any ideas for future chapters as I check it regularly or write a review down below, thanks :D

someone PMed me a great theory yesterday, it was really fun to read and almost correct!


	5. Chapter 4

**== The Starkiller Chronicles ==**

 **...A Star Wars Story…**

Hey guys, excluding the part I'm writing right now, this is the longest chapter so far with exactly 1000 words, I'm not entirely sure why I had to announce that but I had nothing better to say because I'm saving the interesting stuff for the most exciting chapter to come: chapter 5!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Narrator**

Astro arrived at the Jedi temple just on time and was greeted by his new Jedi master, Adi Gallia.

"Where's Quinlan Vos?" asked Astro

"Well, a Jedi master can only have one apprentice at a time and Quinlan Vos has decided he's ready to take on the final Jedi test, you may see each other again in the near future. Anyway, we must begin training." Said Adi Gallia

"So what's up first?!" Astro asked, eager to find out more about the challenges.

"First, I want you to look at this tower of cups." Adi revealed a small table behind him with a small tower of plastic cups.

"Focus on the cups and imagine the cups just simply falling over onto the floor then put your dominant hand out and try to control this vision through your hand. It probably sounds hard but I promise you, when you get the hang of it, it's fairly easy." Said Adi

"Got it, it sounds kind of impossible, but I guess I'll give it a try. Any tips, Ad-" said Astro before he was interrupted by Adi.

"It's "Master", Astro! And no I have no tips for you, just do what feels right"

"Sorry, Master." Replied Astro

 **Astro's POV**

Ok, so all I need to do is put my hands out and imagine the cups are falling…this is going to make me look like a fool. Guess there's nothing I can do about it now that I signed that code thing.

 **Narrator**

Astro raised his hand and imagined the cups falling onto the floor and in seconds the cups were brutally knocked off the table.

 **Astro's POV**

"It worked! It actually worked, this whole Jedi thing isn't actually fake!" screamed Astro

"Now try it on another object. Hmmm let's see…Ah, here we go! Try and knock over this big concreate block." said Master Adi, pointing to a gigantic concrete block.

"What!? That's huge! How do you expect me to move that big thing?" I asked

"Just try." Replied Master Adi

 **Narrator**

Astro raised his hand again and concentrated on the concrete block, slowly the concrete block was raised about 3 metres into the air and then floated back down to the ground.

"This is crazy!" screamed Astro

"Now for the final test. Push me to into the wall behind me" said Master Adi, now pointing towards the wall.

Astro estimated the wall was about 10 meters behind Adi and got the slightest bit nervous. Astro could use the force to push things and raise things but he'd never pushed anything quite so far. Astro raised his hand, willing to give it a shot. Astro concentrated hard on his master and suddenly his master was swung up into the air and thrown into the wall. Adi quickly got up and congratulated Astro.

"Well done, Astro! You've officially passed grade one." Said Master Adi

"Wait...grade one?! How many grades are there?" asked Astro, in fear of being stuck learning to be a Jedi for years.

"There are 10 grades in total as well as the infinite trials and then your leaver trial but at the rate you're going at, you'll be done in no time!" said Master Adi

"Ok, so what's for grade 2?" asked Astro

"Ah, well now I need you to learn the force jump, this is very basic so I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Just do your force push but instead of concentrating on what you want to push, imagine yourself jumping extremely high, it takes a bit of practising to get used to it. I want you to jump onto the roof of this temple." said Adi. Adi and Astro walked outside so Astro could perform his jump.

Astro did as his master instructed and mastered it within 3 days, before long Astro could; control the weak minded, see people's thoughts, block anyone else trying to read his mind, manipulate the force to make him jump and use the force push. After months of training Astro was finally ready…for the infinite trials - many Jedi have died during their time in the infinite trials. When Quinlan told Astro that the infinite trials were easy, he was very wrong. Astro said bye to his master for the last time before he boarded a rebel cruiser. Astro was also given brown robes that he was to put on when he entered the ship.

 **Astro's POV**

I've learnt so much from my master and it's sad to leave but I think I'm definitely ready for this. As I look around I see a couple other Jedi around the same age as me boarding the ship, I figured these Jedi were going to the infinite trials like I was.

"Hey, are you going to the infinite trials?" asked a young Jedi

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to expect though." I replied

"I'm going there too but I'm honestly quite nervous as I've heard rumours of the Jedi who died in the infinite trials" said the Jedi

"Wait…DIED!?" I asked

"Yeah, haven't you heard the tales of Akomas Rasamo?" asked the Jedi

"Who?" I replied

"I'm guessing you haven't. Akomas was a brave Jedi who was sent off to face the infinite trials. He was successful at all the trails but when he got to the very last trial he just vanished. Some say, he was captured by the Empire and forced to become a Sith while others say that he was murdered by a traitor." Explained the young Jedi

"Wow, that's insane! What's your name by the way? I'm Astro." I asked

"Oh, I'm Ordan." Replied Ordan

"Well, Ordan it looks like we've arrived at the infinite trials" I said, rushing over to the window to see the different trials but when I looked I didn't see any trials, only an infinite desert with millions of temples dotted around the place. It looked like a city that had been covered by lots of sand.

Please comment any ideas for future chapters and PM me any predictions you have for chapters to come because I just love to read them!


End file.
